X-13
by Experiment Designation Nova
Summary: Raised and molded into a weapon of mass destruction. X-13 must find her way in a different world when she is captured during a misson. Not only that but she must learn whom she can trust and whom she can't. Jay/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Evolution, the process by which man has adapted to his surroundings.

X-13's POV

**S**itting on the perch seven feet in the air was normal, or as normal as it ever got. Usually it was a forest with all communications cut off and a near impossible deadline to complete the task that was set. This time this was not the case.

My brothers and I had one goal, to exterminate the hacker by the name of Shadow Claw. It got interesting when the X-men had been deployed to protect the hacker. Apparently he had a mutation. My mouth curled into a smile at the prospect of a challenge.

'_X you may proceed'_ Mirage's voice came in the ear piece.

Without out even answer I sprang from my perch. Dropping lightly on the ground and racing towards my query. An unmistakable scent hit my nose. They brought the mutt. Oh well, an even bigger challenge. A snarl alerted me to his presence. Barley allowing me time to jump out of the way as he attacked. He stood in front of me his claws drawn and in a fighting stance. I simply bared my teeth and went for the kill.

**Authors note: HEY I'm back! After a long long long time.* Sighs* I know I will be deleting the past, the present and future read pjo, but I will put it back up with some changes this also goes for visions and the other one. Anyways tallyho. ****HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

X-13 belongs to me and the plot and any non x-men characters.

Marvel owns x-men.

Chapter 2

X-13's POV

I raked my claws across his face and kicked him in his stomach. The mutt retaliated by punching me solid in the face and hissed in frustration. The blood dripped from my face and he smirked.

That was enough for me growl, backing up I allowed my back to hit a tree which I turned around and scaled it.

"Come on kitty giving up already!" he chuckled, I bit back a smirk.

Launching myself at him, I sunk my claws into his back. He howled with pain and giggled with mirth. That is until he threw me off and I landed on the ground. My ribs cracked from the impact and I winced slightly as I felt them heal. My eyes narrowed and he glared at me and unsheathed his claws. Running at me as I stood and sinking his claws into my stomach.

"_X what are you doing? Now is not the time to be having a cat nap"_ Mirage's voice hissed in my ear as the earpiece crackled to life.

Kicking the mutt off of me I stumbled backwards, slashing at his smug face.

"I know," I snapped back "but it would seem that Xavier sent a welcoming committee".

The mutt's face twitched into a smile at that, I growled in return. I sheathed and unsheathed my claws in impatience and desire. I wanted nothing more than to just kill that stupid little lapdog more than anything else. However father said he only wanted the child dead and not any unnecessary murders. To me his death would be more than necessary.

"_You have ten minutes. That's all I'm giving you."_ annoyance was clear in Mirage's voice and I sent prayers to the heavens for being the only person Mirage liked.

"That's all I need," I grinned and the mutt scowled "I'd stick around and make you pay for my favourite suit but I really must be going".

He opened his mouth to say something but his eyes glazed over and he fell to his knees. As I walked past him I delivered a kick to his face, sniffing the air I scowled at the scents that wafted up my nose. At least five were outside the place and Xavier himself was also here. Mirage's scent was mixed in with all of them so that would mean they all had to be unconscious or at least under the illusion, which made it so much easier for me to get into the building.

"_X!"_ Mirage's voice hissed.

"I'm coming don't get your knickers in a twist" I muttered, this time with annoyance colouring my voice.

Taking off I ran in the direction of the scents and no more than a mile later I found them, them the building and my target. The games had finally begun.


End file.
